Sweet Magic
by Imogen74
Summary: Borne of a drabble from my collection, this shall be the humorous half of said drabble. Hopefully. Jane loves/hates Loki. Loki loves Jane. Unfortunately, he is a complete jerk. All-human, AU. M, always...M for, well...stuff. Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This should be an interesting project. What I am going to attempt to do here is take chapter 5 from my recently uploaded drabble series and create **two** stories with it. One will be angsty, the other, humorous. _

_I'm not sure how this is gonna go...it might be disastrous, but I'm gonna give it a shot._

_This is the funny one...the angst I'll publish __within the next couple of days. And "Days of Wine and Roses" will be updated this week, too. _

_The drabble is reproduced here in its entirety, and I'll be doing the same with the other story. Yes, I am a masochist._

* * *

><p><em>Hatred would have been easier. With hatred, I would have known what to do. Hatred is clear, metallic, one-handed, unwavering; unlike love.<em>

_Margaret Atwood, Cat's Eye_

_"__I'll take you over, there_

_aluminum, tastes like fear_

_adrenaline, it pulls us near_

_I'll take you over…"_

R.E.M.'s "E-Bow the Letter," was playing on her iPod, and Jane thought that it was an apt description of how she felt when was she was afraid…

It tasted like metal.

And it had been two years since she and Thor had called it quits.

Two years…and she was relieved, though it hardly seemed to be the case. She wasn't eating properly. She wasn't sleeping properly.

Jane looked out of her window and sighed.

She probably needed therapy.

She needed therapy because what she had done had destroyed her. And she bled. Her tears too insubstantial now, she needed to bleed her pain.

She took to drink, to, as they say, drown her sorrow.

She must be a good swimmer.

She hadn't meant to cheat on him, especially since her parents' marriage had ended in divorce due to infidelity.

And the look on his face…pain…rage…uncomprehending horror…Jane, his almost fiancé, in bed with his brother.

Loki.

She hated what he had done to her life…in some sort of mad rage and fit for revenge, he had seduced her.

And yet, she reminded herself, she went with him willingly.

And the metal rose from her bowels…

Because he had seduced more than her body. He had won her mind…

…and…she whispered…her heart.

Fuck.

The realization had descended its light on her a few months ago, when, after not seeing him since the break up, she ran into him at a party…

_"__Fancy seeing you here, Jane Foster," he purred._

_"__Fuck off, Loki."_

_"__Too soon, then?" and he walked around her and placed his hand on her shoulder._

_She shuddered…._

_Aluminum…_

_She turned and grabbed him._

_And they were upstairs now, he had ripped her dress…_

_She divested his shirt of its buttons…_

_…__and she pushed him onto the bed and took him there._

Because she hated him.

Because she needed to taste something other than metal.

He had completely ruined her, and her life was, from that point on, a series of longing for him, of hating him, of dreading him, fearing him…because she did fear him. He had made her into someone she didn't recognize.

And she loved him.

She loved him.

And the metal, it was strong…always metal, whether liquid or solid…always there, churning its insidious presence…

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jane Foster."

"Loki."

"Yes…are you free this evening?"

"No."

"Lies are unbecoming to such a perfect mouth, Jane…"

She laughed. "Yeah…" and then a tear fell. "I hate you, Loki."

"I believe that you want to, Jane…"

"There is nothing that I want more…Hatred would have been easier. With hatred, I would have known what to do. Hatred is clear, metallic, one-handed, unwavering; unlike love. And so I'm stuck. And I love you."

"Sweet."

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you in an hour," and he pressed "End" on the phone.

He looked out of the window of his vast, ostentatious flat.

He touched the small box in his breast pocket and smiled.

Soon…

And the metal of his car keys scraped the kitchen counter as he left to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>...these corrosives do their magic slowly and sweet<strong>

Traffic in mid town Manhattan was always a precarious thing. It was a crawl, a cessation of movement, and Loki seethed. He hated being late…

It was with a smugness reserved only for the unimaginably wealthy that he bellowed his instruction to his driver. "Can't you take the park?" he said.

"Sir…Park Drive's traffic is probably just as bad…."

"I didn't mean Park Drive, moron. I meant though the park."

The driver swallowed. "I don't think that…"

"You aren't paid to think. You are paid to drive."

"Sir, I…"

"Just do it," Loki snarled.

And he did.

He had decided last minute that he didn't want to be bothered with his Jaguar…not with this traffic. He wanted to be fresh and ready for Jane when he saw her.

The bumps made him laugh, and he was almost wishing that an officer would attempt to pull them over.

He did like being a rule breaker.

He arrived at Jane's apartment and rang the bell. He shifted, and a smile curled his lips, not unlike the cheshire cat…

"Loki. Right on time," Jane sighed, and stood aside to allow him entry.

"Punctuality is a highly attractive trait, Jane."

"So is humility."

He laughed. "You would detest me if I were any other way," and he slid into her sitting room.

"I detest you as you are."

Loki laughed once more, and sat on Jane's sofa. "Well, what would you like to do this evening?" a suggestive look graced his visage.

"I would like for you to leave…"

"You agreed to this," he purred, and sat back in the sofa. "When will you redecorate your apartment? It does need seeing to," as he looked around.

God what a jerk.

Jane huffed and went to the kitchen, she needed a drink.

She had agreed to this…it was like a sickness. She hadn't seen him in at least a month, so when he called, she pounced on the opportunity. She wanted him, and she hated that she did.

Jane went back into the sitting room with a glass of wine. She sat opposite Loki and sipped.

He stared at her.

"What?"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Jane Foster. Who taught you your manners?"

"You can get the wine…you know where it is."

"Did Thor put up with this? I doubt it."

Jane swallowed a mouthful and glared. "Don't mention him to me."

"Still stings, does it?"

"I hate you," and she rose, and going into the kitchen, she willed the tears which welled to stop.

Loki sighed from his station. He didn't want Jane to hate him so…but there it was, and he rather believed that he could sway her eventually if he persisted enough…

Hatred, he believed, was closely threaded to other things; other more pleasant things. And he and Jane already enjoyed a healthy sex life…well…close enough.

Loki had not thought much of her when he had been introduced as his brother's girlfriend. She smiled too much. He loathed a simpering woman. But the more he engaged her, the more impressed he became, and he thought that Thor would never be able to handle such a woman. She was bright, enthusiastic, precocious…

And he saw a fire brimming behind her eyes.

Loki Odinson was enraptured, and he would have her, and make Thor pay for all he had suffered as a result of his loathsome brother's status as family favorite.

"Jane?" he called.

"What," she responded.

"Why don't we order in? Traffic is ferocious."

"Alright," and Jane retrieved her phone and began to look for the take out Thai place down the block's phone number.

She went into the sitting room with a menu and sat next to Loki. "Here," and she handed him the glossy paper.

"Do you honestly hate me, Jane Foster?" he asked her as she scrolled through her phone.

"Yep. You are the very worst of men. You think that you are all that, you are so full of yourself. And you're rich. I fucking hate rich people."

"You overlooked that character flaw enough with Thor."

"He wasn't an asshole," and she looked at Loki. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yes."

She raised her eyebrows in question. "Do I need to guess?"

"That might prove to be a fun game."

"I hate games," and she stole the menu from his hand.

Loki grabbed her hand, and pulled her toward him. "That's not how I remember things, Jane."

She attempted to wrench her hand free from his grip. "Let go, Loki."

"No," and he leaned toward her face.

"Yes…" and she pulled away, but began to laugh a touch.

"Tell me that you love me again…" he whispered.

"No…" but she ceased her frantic movement. She could play his stupid games.

"Tell me, Jane."

"Why? You already know it. What good would it do to repeat myself?" he let go of her hand at that.

Loki looked crookedly at her.

He decided something that moment. He decided that he would win her. Her mind, that is, for her heart and body were his already.

The box in his breast pocket would need to wait.

He could play the rueful lover. He could play…

He loved games.

"Never mind the food. I think I'll head out," and he stood.

"Aww…did I hurt your feelings?" she said with mock concern.

"No. But I decided I'm not hungry," his long overcoat swept over his shoulders. "For…anything," he added with heaviness.

"You're serious," she said, standing.

"I am. I'll be in touch, Jane," and he left.

She stood there a bit confused.

What was that all about?

Jane rubbed her face with her hands and went to her window to watch the black car pull away.

Hateful, insane, morbidly fascinating man.

And she went to take a shower.

Loki sat in his car…he looked at the Manhattan lights slink by. This was a good idea, one of his better ones. He could forgo sex for a bit…

Did he love this woman?

Yes, yes he did.

But she needn't know that bit of information just yet…


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you _not _to take Fifth," he scowled at his driver.

The man sighed, and wished that Loki Odinson would just drive his own damn car, if he knew the way he wanted to go so fucking much.

"Sigh again, driver," and Loki looked out of the window. He would need to formulate a plan.

Into his penthouse apartment he went, and he poured himself some whiskey. He chuckled a touch…he did love having his women on tenterhooks…

Jane Foster was different, however, and he would need to accommodate that difference. She was wily, she was intelligent, and she _did_ want to hate him. This was not how he was accustomed to dealing with his women.

He was accustomed to them melting at his feet.

He was accustomed to them begging him for his eye.

To texting them at odd hours and then pleasing him accordingly.

Not so, with this vixen.

No, not a vixen…a saint…one whose desires were decidedly less holy, and he would need to mire her with his nefarious misdeeds. With his poisonous acumen…

He smirked. He was a joyful miscreant…it was his dearest pleasure.

How tiresome to be virtuous!

…and his mind thought of Thor.

True, he had, at the outset, seduced Jane to enrage his brother.

And Loki turned on some music (Mozart) and sat down on his leather sofa. He finished his drink and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

Thor was so annoying, there was no other way to put it. He was annoying, and he relished squashing his hopes of ever marrying Jane. It didn't hurt that Loki had found her to be a rather interesting specimen, and challenging to his mind.

Thor…the golden boy. Thor…the sinewy steward of the Odinson estate.

Fuck him.

And so he fucked his girlfriend instead.

How could he win her?

He considered Jane Foster as he swirled the liquid in his glass.

She was irritatingly good…but perhaps not as good as she would like, hence her affection for him. She was bright…though she didn't really _enjoy_ putting her intelligence on display…she was confident enough in her prowess that she needn't prove anything to anyone.

It was her physical beauty, then, that he could focus on, and in turn, win her mind.

She likely didn't think much of her face or body, which was likely why she seldom mentioned it as a thing…perhaps if he spent some time bestowing compliments on her beauty, she might begin to feel beautiful, and appreciate his notice of it.

Yes…he thought that this would be an excellent plan.

* * *

><p>Jane went to her bathroom and filled the tub with water and bubbles. He really was an infuriating man.<p>

She undressed and climbed in, taking note of the detachable shower head. Hmm…

Jane reached over and took it. She turned it on and a wicked smile crept over her face. _Well, Mr. Odinson. since you are playing hard to get…_

And Jane put the shower head in between her legs and let the pulse stir her…

_Her head was back, and Loki's fingers were inside of her pulsing and teasing in that way he always could with her…_

_"__Loki…just like that…"_

_"__Like this, Jane…?"_

_And her clit throbbed and Jane moaned and her head went back as he sucked on her nipple. _

_"__I need you inside of me," she whispered._

_And Loki complied…he pulled Jane onto his lap and lowered her onto his erection…_

_"__Jane," he whispered in her ear. "You are lovely…"_

_She rocked. "Stop talking."_

_"__I thought you enjoyed listening to me talk…"_

_"__Shut up, Loki…"_

_And he laughed, and she came._

Jane opened her eyes. Even in her reverie he was a dick.

She sighed and washed herself.

And after she was dressed for bed, Jane went to her window and looked out into Manhattan.

Jane was beginning to wonder if she respected herself. Here she was, engaging in a torrid affair with the man who broke up a wonderful relationship with a respectable boyfriend. A hulk of a man. A sweet and kind man.

She sighed and sipped the wine she had poured for herself.

God she hated him.

She loved him.

What a fucker.

How was this to be reconciled?! She loved him _and_ she hated him…

Jane crawled into bed and took out her journal. She decided it was time to engage in a pro versus con list of being with Loki:

Pros:

The sex is great.

He kinda makes her laugh.

He is…

The sex is phenomenal.

He can be funny…

He is pretty smart.

The sex…holy shit.

Ok, he is funny.

SEX.

Cons:

He is a complete asshole.

He is a snob.

He is corrupt and he doesn't care about anyone but himself.

Selfish prick.

He is such an asshole.

Jane counted the pros. Two and a half…(smart counting as half because his intelligence, she thought, kinda made him a dick, too).

Cons…Three.

Hmmm….Why did she fall in love with him? Was she some sort of nympho?

No…it was just _that_ good.

Jane tapped the tip of the pen to her chin…maybe Jane wanted to be a bit more…**_bad_**. Maybe he represented a need or a drive or something in her and he was fulfilling it.

Maybe she had a savior complex she wasn't aware of, and she thought that she could save him.

Maybe he was funnier than she was giving him credit for…she did laugh around him a lot.

Could she rationalize this affair any longer? He only came around maybe once a month…she was definitely being used.

Or maybe she was using him…?

Could she be the user if she was in love with him and he didn't reciprocate?

What a clusterfuck.

Jane threw the pen across the bedroom and put her journal in the drawer.

And it suddenly occurred to her what she needed to do…

…Jane needed to get over him. She couldn't _make_ him love her… if he didn't now, he never would. She needed to get out and find a rebound.

(Funny, she thought…she wondered if Loki was the rebound from Thor…no…maybe she just was never in love with Thor)

Yep…that was what she was gonna do. Ignore Loki Odinson from now on.

Fuck that asshole prick.

* * *

><p>The following week Loki had arranged a lovely dinner at Zenkichi for he and Jane; he noted that he was so preoccupied with his making this a lovely evening for her, that he had ignored two texts from that actress he would occasionally see…Kat D-something or other. She was a lovely, lovely girl…but he had more pressing things on his mind.<p>

He texted her Friday…

_Tomorrow night. Dinner…7pm._

He tapped his phone with his finger. Ordinarily, he would wait until an hour or two before the reservations to mention it to his date, but he thought that Zenkichi was rather difficult to massage, so he had better make certain that Jane didn't need him to make the reservations for 6 or 8 or something. Which he could certainly do, because…well. Because he was Loki Odinson.

Five minutes passed. Finally, he saw that she was responding.

_Who is this?_

**WHAT.**

_Surely you are joking. _Send.

He scowled. What was she playing at?

_No really…who is this?_

He cleared his throat and shifted in the enormous leather chair in his office.

_It's Loki. _Send.

_Oh! Hi Loki…_

Must be miffed from his abrupt departure last week.

_…__sorry…can't._

Loki stared at the text for a moment.

He began his response…

_Jane. I have the most delightful of reservations awaiting us. It would be my greatest pleasure if you joined me at Zenkichi. Look it up, it is lovely. Almost as lovely as you…_

Loki stood from his desk. He didn't know why he kept an office…all of his business dealings could be seen to from home.

He thought that perhaps he merely enjoyed a change of scenery.

_That's very nice, Loki. But I have plans._

Plans.

_You have plans? _ Send. He sniggered.

_Yeah…you know….plans? Arrangements to do something?_

He glared at the phone. PLANS.

_Pray tell me, Jane Foster. What are these plans that you would forsake such an opportunity as Zenkichi?_

His hand shook a bit.

_I'm not telling _**_you _**_Loki. Have a great weekend!_

What.

He threw his phone violently at the wall and destroyed it.

And he ran his hand through his hair.

He would need to make a detour to the Apple store now.

* * *

><p>Jane was brushing her hair the following day. Jason was coming for her at five, and it was four now.<p>

Obtaining a date wasn't nearly as hard as she had thought it would be…

And she smiled. It was gonna be a great evening. They were getting Chinese food and seeing an off-Broadway play.

She _did_ enjoy some simple things in life…she would've been happy with just the Chinese.

Her bell rang.

Who on earth…?

Jane answered the door to find a smiling Loki and a large bouquet of flowers.

"Evening Jane…mind if I come in?"

"Loki, what are you doing here?"

"We have dinner reservations," and he brushed alongside her into her apartment.

"No we don't."

"Did you forget? No matter…it's but four now. The reservations are at seven," and he went into her kitchen. "Where do you keep your vases?"

"Under the sink…but Loki. I told you I had plans."

"Such games are unattractive, Jane," he placed a vase under the faucet and filled it with water.

"This isn't a game, you arrogant prick. I have plans, and I want you to leave."

"I love it when you get angry…highlights your sepia eyes," he cooed.

"Oh my god," and she threw her hands up in the air and went to finish getting ready.

Loki stood in her doorway and folded his arms in front of him. "We are going someplace rather nice, Jane. You might want to change your attire."

"Fuck off, Loki. I'm not going anywhere with you."

"It is a nice place…very romantic…very private, in an intimate sort of way."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"I recall taking another lady there not that long ago…it was fortunate that the place has curtains adorning the booths…her foot became rather playful with my crotch."

"Jesus," and Jane applied mascara.

"Just so. Though I wasn't concerned as such until she dove under the table, and undoing my pants…began to…"

"Loki! Stop right there," she whipped toward him. "I have a date, and you need to leave," and she took his hand and began to usher him out to the sitting room.

"I like it when you attempt to command me to do something, Jane."

"Look. Can you go, please? I really don't…"

And the bell rang.

Fuck.

Jane looked at Loki. "Ok. Don't ruin this for me, alright? I need to answer this, and you are gonna leave."

He smiled crookedly and didn't respond.

"Loki….?"

"Answer your door, Jane," he replied, as the bell rang again.

Of _course_ he would be early.

Jane went over and opened the door to find a smiling Jason and a small bouquet.

_Deja vu, how I hate you…_"Jason! They're lovely."

"Hey Jane…sorry I'm a bit ear…" and he spotted the tall, dark man withering a glare at him in the middle of Jane's sitting room. "…ly. Hey. I'm Jason," and he went to shake the man's hand.

Loki looked down his nose at the ridiculous man and stealing a glance at Jane, rolled his eyes. "Loki," and he took his hand, shook it, then wiped his hand on the side of his coat covertly, but Jane saw him.

"Heh…Loki is…umm….he's my brother," Jane explained, and instantly regretted it, but it was the only thing she could think of to explain his rude behavior. Protective brother or something…"He was just leaving."

Loki's eye brows couldn't have been further up his forehead. "Indeed…and what sort of brother would I be if I didn't interview any prospective boyfriends for my lovely sister?"

"An absent one, Loki…you were leaving?" she opened the door for him.

Loki sat on the sofa. "Have a seat, Jason."

And he did, and smiled at Loki. "Jane didn't tell me she had a brother," he handed her the flowers and Jane went to get a vase. "Oh…those are nice," he spotted Loki's offering.

"No…she often likes to forget things that may be unpleasant for her."

"How would having a brother be unpleasant?" Jason appeared to be confused.

"I'll let Jane fill in the details," he paused. "Tell me Jason, what do you do to earn your money?"

"That's a weird way to put it."

"People often," and Loki sat back into the sofa. "Make the error of assigning their occupation too much importance. I _do _many people…I mean things…" he cleared his throat and tried to catch Jane's eye. _"_How I earn my money is but one small thing. Unlike other things about me," he added with a smirk.

"You hardly earn it, Loki," Jane said, going into her bedroom.

"My sister seems to think that a person of financial privilege doesn't work for their money."

"Oh! Are you rich, Jane?" there was a gleam in Jason's eye as he looked around the apartment.

"No. Loki stole it all," she called out.

"And she spews the most hideous of lies," Loki continued. "I cannot help it, sister dear, that you chose to abandon father's wishes and divest yourself of your clothes in that night club," he returned.

Jane marched in. Her face was red. "I only did that, _brother,_ because you took all of the money and I was forced into it!" There. Take that, asshole.

"We all make our choices, Jane. You prefer to make yours sans clothing."

"Ummm…should I go?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I think that…" Loki began.

"No! We are leaving. Loki, you can see yourself out," and Jane took Jason by his hand and left, slamming the door behind her.

_Well, Jane Foster, if you think that I am going anywhere, you are very much mistaken… _And Loki sat back, ready to make a long night of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was sitting on Jane's sofa, sipping wine, and watching some ridiculous television program. He had no idea what was going on…he was too preoccupied with what Jane was doing. Was she kissing that fellow? Was she at his apartment?

And he seethed in his station, unable to accept the spite teeming his mind.

He loved this woman, and he could hardly recognize his own wants and desires for they were tethered to obtaining Jane's good graces.

Her good graces, indeed.

Love had rendered him thus, for ordinarily he would be more than content at her offering her body and her heart. He likely would have disposed of her already.

He flipped the station on the television and sighed. But here he was, waiting for her to return, and desiring nothing more than to know that she isn't engaged in something lascivious with that idiotic Jason fellow.

A turn of a key.

He switched off the tv.

He heard her sigh.

She clicked the door closed.

"Bad date?"

Jane screamed. "Loki! What are you still doing here?" she flipped the lights on and threw her bag on the chair by the door.

Loki curled a smirk. "I never said that I was leaving, Jane."

"No. But I told you to," she replied, walking toward him.

"Since when do I obey your meek orders?"

"Meek."

"Yes, gentle, timid…meek," he continued to stubbornly sit, and folded his arms, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I can call the cops, you know."

"You could," and he slid a long finger alongside his cheek. "But you won't," and he pointed at her and laughed.

She sighed once more and slumped into one of her chairs, holding her head in her hands. "What do you _want_ Loki."

"I wanted us to have a nice dinner, but my desires were thwarted by that hospital orderly."

Jane's hands fell and she looked at him. "How did you…?"

He cocked a brow and smiled ruefully.

"Never mind. Why are you still here?"

"I want only to know how my fair sister got on with her suitor," and a look of pure innocence was painted on his countenance.

"Oh my god."

"It was you, Jane, who started that comedy of errors."

"It was you, Loki, who refused to leave," and she got up and went to the kitchen.

"I am very comfortable here…well…not very. When are you planning on updating your furniture?" he ran his finger along the upholstery.

"Oh…just as soon as I send in my last payment for my Land Cruiser, and after I finish furnishing my French villa."

Loki chuckled. "You are much brighter, Jane, than what your occupation allows you."

"How would you know?" and she sat in her seat once more with a glass of wine.

"Thank you, I would love a glass," he eyed her wine.

"Great. You know where the glasses are."

He huffed. "I am not accustomed," he began as he stood to obtain some wine. "To fetching my own refreshment."

"You live alone…how is that possible? Do you not eat or drink in your apartment?"

He shrugged. "Tell me," he sauntered back into the sitting room. "What did you tell your date about me?"

"Well, it wasn't easy…you have that accent…and we don't look alike…and you're rich…so I told him I was adopted and that my parents hate me."

Loki chuckled. "Quite a tragedy, Jane Foster. Adopted, and loathed by your adoptive parents…one couldn't make that up if one tried."

"Vivid imagination."

"Quite," he paused. "So…Jason was less than exciting?"

"He was fine," she looked away.

He nodded.

"What?"

"Nothing," but he was smiling.

"What? Surprised I didn't hop into bed with him…especially considering I'm a fucking stripper. Oh, _that_ was great. I had to convince him that you were vindictive and hated me because I am the smart one."

"You are the smart one."

"That's right," and she smirked.

"Dear Jane, I'm certain that even as dull as Jason surely is, that even _his _mind would notice that I boast the superior intellect."

"You boast quite a lot, Loki. Anyone could see that."

He sat forward and downed his wine. "When a finer mind is present, why not put it on display? Why falsify intellect?"

"You aren't all that. I am pretty smart, you know."

Now he laughed heartily.

"What?!" Jane exclaimed. "You have all of those _words._ And that's great. But what are you really? You basically lied your way to the top, and you think that you're this like, intellectual mammoth, but you're actually just an asshole."

He sat back and considered her. "Is that what you honestly believe?"

"Yes."

"I lied my way to the top? I have my position because I was selected from Odin's company as capable, and I made a wild success of it."

"You were selected because no one could stand working with you. They know that you embezzled funds, and it was their way of getting rid of you without putting you in jail."

Loki stood. "You should stop now, Jane."

And she rose. "No. Someone needs to come clean with you."

Loki withered a glare.

Jane stood firm. "It hurt like hell, Loki, to know that you could just do what you want to me. But that was nothing to what Thor experienced."

"Thor…"

"Shut up. You did everything you could to sabotage his position at the company and Odin's favor."

"He's an idiot. Anyone could see that."

Jane pointed her finger at him. "He's not. You're smart, sure, but your brother isn't an idiot," she paused, and folded her arms in front of her. "And I loved him…" she whispered. No, she wasn't sure if she did, but she wanted Loki to feel _something._

"And now you love me…"

"Yeah. But that is gonna stop. I need to move on, Loki. I need to stop this. It isn't healthy."

He narrowed his eyes a touch. What was she saying…? "Jane, I hope that Jason wasn't an attempt to move on, as you put it."

"What if he was?"

Loki laughed and sat back down. "Jane…you cannot think that you would be able to succeed in such an endeavor with a man such as _that._ Your sigh as you entered was proof positive that you are less than enraptured. And why should you be? Honestly," he looked at her. "You are in need of someone who can meet you intellectually, sexually, and adore you accordingly."

"And you, I'm guessing, are just the man."

He raised his eyebrows and held out his palms. "Why not? Let's give it a go, Jane. After all, your beauty compares nicely with most women I condescend to date."

"Oh my god."

"Just so."

"Is that your really fucked up way of suggesting that I date you?"

"I fail to see anything fucked up about it."

Jane shook her head and sat down…take a different approach, maybe. "Loki…your ego knows no limit. Think about what you are suggesting, and the way in which you are suggesting it. You basically told me that you'd be doing me a favor by dating me…and knowing as you do that I love you…christ _knows_ why…that's really pretty despicable."

"How? You love me, why wouldn't you want to be with me?"

"Ummm…" she laughed. "Because you are a complete jerk and you treat everyone like shit."

Loki rubbed his face. "But the matter stands, Jane Foster. Like it or no, you are in love with me, by your own unsolicited admission, and I am offering to be with you…you really are shooting yourself in the foot."

"No…actually. I am saving myself. You should go."

"Go?"

"Go."

Loki stood. This was a disaster. Nothing was happening according to plan.

Jane wasn't begging him to fuck her.

She wasn't telling him how much she loved him.

She wasn't singing his praises…his physical beauty or his bedroom prowess…his mind, wit…

He _could_ declare himself…"Jane…I…"

"Shut up, Loki. I don't wanna hear anything that you have to say. Please just leave."

Loki swallowed…his emotion…his pride…he nodded, and he left.

* * *

><p>A few tears were spent as a result of the scene on Jane's part. She knew that he wouldn't be returning, not after everything that she said. Not that she wanted him to, necessarily.<p>

Ok. Yes she did.

Fuck.

Jane got out some ice cream and turned on the tv. Something sad…Casablanca? Roman Holiday? Sabrina?

Sabrina….and Jane cried, despite the happy ending…

* * *

><p>He crashed into his apartment and took note of his hands shaking.<p>

How dare she refuse him!

How dare she speak to him thus!

Her ignorance concerning his familial affairs, his professional life…

Loki poured a drink and downed it in a hungry gulp.

She knows nothing about the way in which he suffered at Odin's hand; constantly overlooked despite his obvious ability. Regarded as lacking because his favorite son was decidedly less than capable, but his father wouldn't see _that._

No…

And so yes, he became a bit more than sarcastic.

Bit more than unpleasant.

Began to be lavish with the money, and perhaps misappropriated some funds on a sojourn to Paris…if Odin wouldn't trust him with some responsibility, then he would play accordingly.

And yes, when the opportunity came to find a CEO for the most recent corporate takeover, Odin looked to him.

Loki might save face by claiming that he was selected because he was able to make a success of it where Thor could not, but he knew that he was wanted out of the way. And he left, happily, to see to his position of power and prestige.

His mobile rang out.

London…Frigga.

He sighed. "Hello, mother."

"Loki, how are you?"

"It's awfully late, mother. Is everything alright?"

He heard her sigh…"Can you come home? We have pressing matters to discuss."

"What is so pressing?"

"Your father's will."

Loki stopped…he looked out of the window once more. "Will? Is he ill?"

"He is dying, son."

* * *

><p>Jane walked into her office at work. A paltry lab in Manhattan, full of stuffy students and angry scientists, angry because they worked in a basement. Stuffy, yet chilly. Expansive yet crowded.<p>

She set her coffee mug down at her place at the table.

Wretched stuff…but she couldn't afford the good coffee. "Hey, Mike."

"Well, another dark day in the dungeon, Jane."

Wow. She needed to find another person to sit next to. "Yeah…heh. Dungeon…" she rolled her eyes and sat. "Nice weekend?"

"Well…" and Mike pulled out a chart out from the envelope next to him. "I made some pie. I like pie."

Jane coughed. "Pie's good."

"Especially apple pie. God I love apple pie," he shook his head dramatically.

"It's the little things, I guess," Jane needed another job. She should just bite the bullet and move to New Mexico to study the stars. Fuck this medical lab shit.

"How can you call apple pie a little thing, Jane?"

"Ah…well…I guess if you made a really big pie…"

"You just don't get it. I can't talk to you," and he got up and left.

What the actual fuck was that about.

Her phone rang out a text alert…

_Jane…it's Thor. I wanted you to know that Odin passed away last evening…it would be great if you could make it to London for the funeral…Mother always loved you and she would love it if you were here. We would pay for you._

Holy shit…

Jane swallowed.

_Oh Thor, I'm so sorry. Of course I'll come. When is the funeral?_

Send.

He was responding.

_Wednesday…can you get out of work now? I'll book you a flight straight away._

Jane looked at the phone. Loki would be there, she was sure of it.

_Yeah. I'll go now. Text me the specs when you get them. See you tonight._

Jane turned off her phone and went to the head lab technician (who she could do intellectual circles around). She would take the whole week off.

And she would be dealing with the Odinsons…

It would be an interesting week, no doubt.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: To the guest reviewer, I had had this planned out, but I hope that this addresses your concern. _

* * *

><p>"I invited her, mother, because I wanted to invite her," Thor poured himself out some brandy.<p>

"But why? This isn't like you, son…I wouldn't call you vindictive, but you certainly aren't as forgiving as all that," and Frigga sat at the massive table with her wine.

Thor smirked. He had invited Jane to Odin's funeral to watch Loki with her. To let Loki know that he could be just as conniving and underhanded as he could be. He believed his brother to care for the scientist more than he let on, but he hadn't seen them together since _that day_, and he needed to see with his own eyes.

But things got a bit mucked up. Loki had discovered, in a letter Odin had written to him but never sent, that he was adopted. Things would not be going to plan, after all. Yet he refused to be completely undone by this unfortunate news…Jane was coming, that was the material point. "Have you seen him?" he asked Frigga nonchalantly.

"No. He's hiding away in one of his posh hotel rooms…"

"Well, I've tried to talk to him, but you know how he is."

"I do. But his entire world, Thor. Everything he thought that he was, it's false," and the great lady's eyes fell a touch as she swallowed her concern for her beloved boy.

Frigga had always felt a strange connection to Loki, despite the fact that he was not her biological son. It really mattered but little to her. It bothered her that Odin treated him with such casual hostility. She believed that it was due to the fact that, for whatever reason, he was unable to father another child after Thor. They had tried for a year, and then, when nothing happened, they saw a doctor, and he told Odin that his sperm count had dissipated dramatically. It was unlikely that he would be able to get Frigga pregnant again.

His masculine pride hurt beyond measure, his wife concluded that they should adopt and raise another boy as their own…Thor wasn't even two yet. He would never remember a time when the new baby wasn't around.

And they found a scrawny baby to love. Loki was ill, having been abandoned by his mother and left at the orphanage, and small. He won Frigga over immediately. Odin, not so much…but surely, surely, she believed, he would come around. He was a baby!

He never fully did.

And Loki was brilliant, so he felt it acutely, though it never had a name.

Until Odin did the most despicable thing, in Frigga's opinion, he ever did (and that was saying something, for Odin could be shrewd and ruthless). He had written a letter to Loki to be given to him upon his demise…so cowardly an action, Frigga wouldn't have believed him capable.

And now Loki was off somewhere, angry, hurt…and lost.

"That doesn't mean he's not an asshole, mother. Just because he is hurting…it doesn't undo all that he did."

"I never said it didn't. But Jane Foster, Thor. Why put yourself through that?"

"Because I think that Loki is in love with her."

* * *

><p>Jane landed in Heathrow with a thud. Somewhat literally.<p>

She wanted to see Thor, but dreaded it simultaneously. It was odd that he wanted her to be there…she never detected any particular regard for her where Frigga was concerned. But how could she deny Thor his request, especially after all that had transpired between them?

Jane retrieved her bags and made her way to the street to obtain a taxi and get to the hotel she had booked. She made her way to the room, after noting that it sucked the way it always rained in London.

She took out her phone after she changed into some comfortable clothes and texted Thor.

_Just arrived. Exhausted. I'll call you in the morning._

_Jane_

Send.

She rubbed her eyes and curled into the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>And Thor's mobile rang out the receipt of a text. He smiled mischievously and began to text…<p>

_Stop your incessant whining and carrying on. You've pouted long enough. Meet mother and I for lunch tomorrow._

Send.

Thor looked out of his bedroom window, thinking a moment. It would be wonderful to see Loki and Jane interact. He would never be able to discern any regard on either part without seeing them first hand.

And what would he do if he discovered real feeling there?

…well, he supposed that it would depend on whose side the feeling was more intense. If it were Jane's, well, he would act accordingly. Loki's…that was a bit different. He was, after all, his brother, flesh or no, and he wouldn't ruin his life if he could help it. Play with it a bit, yes…but outright ruin it? No.

_I am not pouting. I am not carrying on…YOU are a giant oaf who cannot comprehend the intricacies of my superior mind. If YOU had discovered that your precious ass was adopted, how would YOU react?_

Ah, Loki…there you are.

_I would understand, brother, that there are things beyond my control; I would understand that though I may not be of blood relation to Frigga, she raised me. I am able to divorce myself from the workings of others and recognize that which is no one's fault._

Send. And snigger.

The response was lightening quick.

_NO ONE'S FAULT?! WHAT DO YOU CALL ODIN'S BLAMEWORTHY BEHAVIOR? WILL YOU DEFEND HIM? THAT VILLAIN! THAT LIAR! FALSIFIER! IF YOU SO MUCH AS SAY HE HAD GOOD TASTE IN CLOTHING I SHALL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN._

Thor was holding his side from laughter.

_No need to shout, brother. I never absolved Odin. But do not punish our mother. Come to luncheon with us tomorrow. It shall be good for you to be around your family._

Send.

_And you always admired his suits…_ Thor quickly added, to fuck with him.

_You are a cad. What makes you think for one moment that I will condescend to join you? I am leaving on Wednesday just as soon as the affairs are in order._

Thor touched the phone. Careful, now…he would leave to be an asshole.

Though in truth, Thor understood the pain and anger of his brother. He, too, was angry with Odin for his deceit. But Thor had abandoned his idolatry of his father long ago. He saw his father for who he was, and though the information was a blow, he wasn't utterly shocked.

He couldn't believe that Loki never saw something of this sort coming. He was quite clever. Perhaps not this, specifically, but something…Odin enjoyed theatrics. Even if it would technically be from his grave.

_Come, Loki. Mother desires to see you. She is in a state._

Send.

_No._

The great blonde man laughed. He was going to agree.

_Please, Loki. Come have lunch with us, and then you can leave as you have planned. _

Send.

_I will leave, BROTHER, when I plan, with or without your permission._

Thor squinted at the phone.

_Of course. But only following our lunch. You must eat, you know. Come, allow me to treat you._

Send.

There was a pause. He knew that Loki wasn't cheap, but he also knew that he couldn't resist Thor's insistence. He would agree.

_Very well. 1pm? the usual?_

He clapped his hands.

_Of course. See you then._

Send.

And Thor Odinson then texted Jane and his mother:

_Berners Tavern 1pm. My treat._

Send.

And the great man stood and went to his bar and made a drink for himself. He downed it hungrily. It was going to be a fantastic lunch.

* * *

><p>Loki put the phone down.<p>

He hated that he didn't hate his brother. Well, he did hate him, just not enough. How irritating.

It was getting dark, and he was in a hotel suite he wasn't accustomed to, as he was in hiding, in a manner of speaking. He didn't want the distraction of Frigga's servants smelling him out as was her habit when he was…indisposed.

But this place was not the posh place he was used to, and he was annoyed. The sofa wasn't plush. The view wanting. The chair uncomfortable. The bed lumpy.

Loki was most grievously displeased.

He poured himself some wine and suck into the chair which was as uncomfortable as any he had ever sat on. He sat back and thought a moment.

He wanted to hate his false mother and ridiculous fallacious brother. But he couldn't. He couldn't hate them, because he never really did.

It was aways Odin which inspired his ire, and with Odin dead and gone, his hatred had ebbed with the departure of the catalyst. He hated Odin more than ever. But he couldn't spare any for Frigga or Thor, much as he may want to. Resent them, yes. But to hate them, well…not so much.

So, he would go to Thor's absurd lunch. He supposed that the oaf had forgiven him for his indiscretion with Jane, he should not harbor a grudge.

Jane.

He hadn't thought about her since all of this began.

He would need to return to New York tomorrow and seek her out, perhaps play upon her sympathies.

No…maybe not quite so quickly. He might need some time. Time. How ridiculous.

He poured himself some more wine, and stood at the hotel window, staring out into the London streets. Odin. He had got him yet again. He had fooled him once more, and Loki was left feeling wholly used and completely idiotic. He wanted nothing more than to leave London and head back to New York.

He would bring Asgard glory…the company would thrive…he would show Thor and Frigga. He didn't need Odin's blood to be a success. He could do it with his nameless and faceless blood. He could make a success of it, and prove to Thor that despite the fact that he was Odin's son, he wasn't invincible.

Loki was.

And Loki would prove it…

There was a small voice whispering in his ear…a voice not unlike Jane Foster's…it did tell him to slow down…to be cautious.

But when was he ever cautious? What had that ever got him in the end? A man whose identity has been completely undone cannot afford to be cautious. A man who had lost the only family…however dubious…he has ever known, must take chances. He just prove himself worthy.

No.

Not worthy.

He must prove to them that he is worthy independent of any name.

Loki sat once more and put his face in his hands. Who was his mother? His father? Who were they?

It mattered but little. He hated them. And if he was being honest, he had begun to hate himself…

No…perhaps he always had, this just magnified it.

He wanted to hurt someone. Make them feel as shitty as he did. Make them ache and feel the pain of Odin's lies and deceit and hatred.

He sat back in his chair…tomorrow he would see his "family."

He would see them, he would chide them, he would leave.

And when he brought Asgard the full glory of an international company to be reckoned with, he would have Thor and Frigga sniveling at his feet.

And he would laugh.


End file.
